wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazy Dragon
Ben "Lazy Dragon" Choy is an ace with the power to set free his inner self to take possession of animal figures that he has made from paper with origami techniques, or carved from other materials. History During the mid to late 1980s Lazy Dragon was one of the more powerful aces working for the Shadow Fist Society. Operating out of the Twisted Dragon bar and restaurant in the nebulous area where New York's Chinatown borders neighboring Jokertown, Dragon most often served as a spy and assassin. When Croyd Crenson earned the Shadow Fists' enmity by signing on to fight for the Gambione Mafia family, Lazy Dragon was sent to eliminate him and chose the form of a tiger for the encounter. Dragon was not successful and returned to his own body, mystifying Croyd by leaving behind a small origami tiger. Allying himself with another senior Shadow Fist ace known as Fadeout, Dragon was assigned to shadow the human vigilante Yeoman. Yeoman was investigating the murder of the prominent joker Chrysalis and Fadeout wished to be kept apprised of developments, not out of any sense of justice, but due to Chrysalis's missing cache of files amassed over years as Jokertown's premier information broker. When Fadeout ordered Yeoman's execution, Lazy Dragon took on the form of a panda bear and broke the vigilante's arm. Yeoman found it necessary to call in Quasiman to save him from the giant marsupial. Dragon and Quasiman's battle accidentally ruptured a gas main and destroyed the famous Crystal Palace nightspot in a massive fire. Both combatants survived. Perhaps due to his spotty rate of success Lazy Dragon was made to report to a new and irritating superior, Leslie Christian. After an unsuccessful battle with Oddity on the streets of Jokertown, Christian gave Dragon an easier mission, that of courier for a package to an unusual location, Ellis Island. In those days, Ellis Island was had acquired a fearsome reputation and a new name, The Rox. A haven for fugitives from the mainland, jokers and criminals alike, Dragon swam to the island in the form of a polar bear and witnessed a first hand demonstration of the package's highly addictive contents, rapture. One of the teenage girls present at the demonstration expressed interest in "jumping" Lazy Dragon, an unfamiliar term before the coming reign of terror yet to emerge from the Rox. When she tried Dragon was hurled back to his human body and the jumper's mind was destroyed. The psychic disorientation caused by the interrupted jump made Dragon's mental defenses to slip and his "twin" sister gained mental control of their shared form. Since then Dragon has been missing in action, one of the few Shadow Fists operatives never killed nor brought to justice. During the final ace-heavy assault on the Rox, Carnifex sought to recruit Dragon in exchange for a pardon, but his sister was occupying Dragon's tiny apartment and Lazy Dragon was still "missing." Wild Card Traits Lazy Dragon has the versatile ability to enlarge, animate, and psychically control a variety of figurines that he has fashioned into animals from everyday materials. Upon animating one of these figurines the object becomes organic and alive to all intents and purposes. While his consciousness is controlling one of these living constructs Dragon's human body slips into an inert coma-like state from which he can reawaken at will. When Dragon reawakens the living creature reverts to its former inanimate state and size. Lazy Dragon has used his power to assume forms ranging from as small as mice and cats to as large and formidable as tigers, pandas, polar bears, and mythical dragons. In these larger forms Dragon has battled several opponents including Croyd Crenson, Quasiman, and Oddity. Appearance Personality Lazy Dragon is an unrepentant career criminal determined to use his wild card talent to amass wealth and influence. He is proud of his Chinese heritage and bitter about the treatment of his people at the hands of Western culture. As an act of revenge, Dragon enjoys sleeping with stereotypically blonde haired, blue eyed white girls and then discarding them. Trivia *Lazy Dragon takes his ace name from a Chinese folk hero. *Lazy Dragon is one of the few aces whose power protected him from jumpers. Selected Reading